Hilfe:Glossar
Das Glossar ist eine Sammlung von Begriffen, die in Wikis benutzt werden. Diese Seite basiert auf dem Wikipedia-Glossar (Version 13. Juli 2018). Inhalt: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W Z Sonderzeichen * @: Das At-Zeichen wird verwendet, wenn sich in einer Diskussion jemand mit seiner Antwort auf eine vorangegangene Bemerkung von jemand anderem beziehen will. A * Administrator, Admin, Sysop: Mit besonderen Rechten ausgestatteter Benutzer. Näheres dazu unter Hilfe:Administratoren * Adoption: Übernahme eines Wiki durch einen neuen Administrator, wenn die bisherigen Admins mindestens 60 Tage inaktiv sind. Siehe: Hilfe:Adoption * AGF: Assume good faith (Geh von guten Absichten aus). Ein Grundprinzip von Wikis: Die meisten Benutzer wollen dem Projekt helfen und nicht schaden; siehe Hilfe:Gehe von guten Absichten aus. * Anchor: HTML-Begriff für einen Code (#), mit dem eine bestimmte Stelle einer Seite verlinkt werden kann. * Anmeldung siehe Hilfe:Anmelden. * Artikel: Die Artikel sind die eigentlichen Inhaltsseiten, die das Thema des Wikis behandeln. * Artikelnamensraum, ANR: Der Bereich der eigentlichen Enzyklopädie-Artikel. * Autoblock: Das automatische Sperren der IP-Adresse eines Benutzers bei dessen Sperrung. * Autoconfirmed: siehe Halbsperrung und Hilfe:Benutzer#Bestätigte Benutzer. * Autor: Als „Autor“ bezeichnet man jemanden, der an einem Wiki mitschreibt; gemeint ist aber eher jemand, der dauerhaft mitarbeitet und vor allem größere Passagen schreibt. B * B: Steht in der Versionsgeschichte für Bot-Änderung. * BD: Benutzerdiskussionsseite; siehe Hilfe:Diskussionsseiten. * Bearbeitungsfenster: Das Feld, in dem zum Beispiel der Quelltext eines Artikels erscheint, wo dieser verändert werden kann; siehe Hilfe:Bearbeiten. * Bearbeitungskonflikt, BK: Wenn du versuchst eine Seite zu speichern, die gleichzeitig von einem anderen Benutzer geändert wurde, meldet die Software einen Bearbeitungskonflikt und zeigt die Unterschiede an. Deine Änderungen solltest du dann aus dem unteren in das obere Textfenster übertragen und speichern. * Begriffsklärung (BKL): Für gleiche Bezeichnungen mit unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen. Weiteres siehe unter Hilfe:Begriffsklärung. * Beitrag: Unter Beitrag versteht man eine Änderung an einer Seite, die ein Benutzer vorgenommen hat. Man initiiert ihn, indem man den Reiter „Seite bearbeiten“ anklickt. Eine andere Bezeichnung für „Beitrag“ ist „Edit“. Siehe Hilfe:Benutzerbeiträge. * Benutzer: Als Benutzer wird jemand bezeichnet, der eine Wikiseite bearbeitet (hat). Im engeren Kontext sind mit „Benutzer“ lediglich Bearbeiter mit einem registrierten Benutzerkonto gemeint (siehe unten), in Abgrenzung zu unangemeldeten Benutzern (siehe IP). In diesem Zusammenhang werden folgende Begriffe verwendet: * Benutzerbeiträge: Übersichtsseite, die alle #Beiträge eines Benutzers auflistet; zu Details siehe Hilfe:Benutzerbeiträge. * Benutzergruppe: Auf Fandom gibt es mehrere Benutzertypen, die abgestufte Rechte und Möglichkeiten haben; zu Details siehe Hilfe:Benutzer. * Benutzerkonto, Benutzer-Account: Als angemeldeter Benutzer hat man ein persönliches, passwortgeschütztes Benutzerkonto, siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto. * Benutzername: Der Name eines Benutzerkontos, unter dem ein angemeldeter Benutzer auftritt. Man kann seinen Benutzernamen beim Anlegen eines Kontos frei wählen; Namen, die als anstößig empfunden werden können, werden jedoch für neue Benutzerkonten nicht mehr akzeptiert und mit einer Sperrung geahndet. Siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto anlegen. * Benutzernamensraum, BNR: Ein Namensraum, in dem sich die Benutzerseiten befinden. * Benutzersperre: Wenn ein Benutzer gegen die Regeln eines Wikis verstößt und zum Beispiel Vandalismus betreibt, kann er gesperrt werden. Der betroffene Account kann dann keine Änderungen mehr vornehmen. Siehe: Hilfe:Benutzersperre. * Bot: Ein Benutzerkonto über das mit einem Programm automatische Korrekturen oder Aktualisierungen vorgenommen werden. Auch die verwendeten Bot-Programme selbst werden gelegentlich als Bot bezeichnet. Siehe: Hilfe:Bots. * Bürokrat: Bürokraten sind Benutzer, die Administratoren- und Rollback-Rechte vergeben und entziehen können. Außerdem können sie neue Bürokraten ernennen und Bot-Flags entziehen. Siehe: Hilfe:Bürokraten. * Bug: Ein Bug ist ein Programmfehler. Bugs sollten über die Supportseite gemeldet werden, siehe Hilfe:Bugs melden. C * Checkuser (CU): Softwarefunktion, mit der von angemeldeten Benutzern verwendete IP-Nummern festgestellt werden können. Aus Gründen des Datenschutzes haben nur Angestellte von Fandom und Frewilligengruppen Zugriff aus die Funktion. Näheres unter Hilfe:CheckUser. * Commons: Voller Name: Wikimedia Commons; Schwesterprojekt der Wikipedia für die zentrale Aufbewahrung von Bildern, Videos, Musik, Texten sowie gesprochenen Texten für alle Wikimedia-Projekte. * Crosswiki: Ähnliche Aktionen (z.B. Vandalismus) kurz hintereinander in verschiedenen Wikis D * Diff, Difflink: Ein Link, der den Unterschied (die Diff''erenz) zwischen zwei oder mehreren Bearbeitungsständen einer Seite erkennbar macht, siehe Hilfe:Unterschied. * '''Disc, Disk, Disku, Diss:' Mit diesem Wort verweist man manchmal abkürzend auf die Diskussionsseite eines Artikels oder Benutzers. Siehe Hilfe:Diskussionsseiten. E * Edit: Siehe Beitrag. * Edit Count: Da Benutzer abhängig von der Zahl ihrer Edits mehr Rechte haben können (zum Beispiel das Recht, an Wahlen teilzunehmen), ist das Zählen der Edits manchmal wichtig. Siehe Spezial:Beitragszähler. * Editkommentar: Eine Bezeichnung für den Text, der in die Zusammenfassungszeile eingegeben wird. * Edit-War, EW: Englisch für ‚Änderungskrieg‘ oder ‚Bearbeitungskrieg‘. Von Edit-War spricht man, wenn zwei oder mehr Benutzer abwechselnd die Änderungen des jeweils anderen an einer Seite rückgängig machen (revertieren). Editwars werden von Administratoren mit Benutzer- oder Artikelsperren unterbunden. (Nicht zu verwechseln mit Bearbeitungskonflikt). * Einstellungen: Siehe Hilfe:Einstellungen. * Einzelnachweis oder EN: Ein konkreter Herkunftsnachweis von Wissen, „das, was in der Fußnote steht“. Man spricht auch von einem Beleg. * erg: Gibt im Zusammenfassungsfeld an, dass eine Ergänzung vorgenommen wurde, also lediglich etwas hinzugefügt, aber nichts am vorhandenen Inhalt verändert wurde. F * (…)fix: Kleine Korrektur, von englisch to fix (reparieren, richten, wiederherstellen); Beispiel: fix (nicht näher benannte kleine Korrektur), linkfix (Korrektur eines defekten Links), katfix (Korrektur einer Kategorisierung) * Fork (engl. für ‚Gabel‘): ** Spaltung eines Wikis unter neuer Adresse ** Ein Artikel-Fork ist die Auslagerung eines Artikelteils. G * Globale Diskussions-Moderatoren: Eine globale Benutzergruppe; siehe Hilfe:Globale Diskussions-Moderatoren. H * Halbsperrung: Seiten können nur von Benutzern geändert werden, die ein Benutzerkonto haben, das mindestens 4 Tage existiert (Autoconfirmed bzw. Bestätigter Benutzer; siehe Hilfe:Benutzer#Bestätigte Benutzer). I * Infobox: Kasten, der oben rechts im Artikel stichpunktartig und für ein Themengebiet immer in gleicher Form die wichtigsten Fakten zum Artikelgegenstand stichpunktartig auflistet. Siehe Hilfe:Infoboxen. * interner Link/Verweis: Ein interner Verweis führt zu einer anderen Seite innerhalb von Fandom. Im Gegensatz hierzu heißen externe Verweise Weblinks und führen auf eine andere Internetseite. * Interlanguage: Verknüpfung zweier Seiten zum gleichen Thema in zwei Sprachversionen des gleichen Wiki-Typs. * Interwiki(-Verlinkung/-Link), IW, iw: Der Begriff bezieht sich allgemein auf die Verlinkung von Seiten zwischen Wiki-Projekten. Der häufigste Spezialfall ist Interlanguage. Man verwendet den Begriff auch für die entsprechenden Befehle (für die Links in andere Sprachversionen) in einem Artikel in ihrer Gesamtheit. Siehe Hilfe:Interwiki-Links. * IP: Als „IP“ werden im Wiki-Jargon nicht angemeldete Benutzer genannt. In der Versionsgeschichte sind sie nur über ihre IP-Adressen identifizierbar. K * K: Steht in der Versionsgeschichte für „kleine Änderung“. * Kaskadierende Sperre: Eine spezielle Form der Seitensperre, bei der auch in der Seite eingebundene Vorlagen automatisch gesperrt werden. * Kategorie, kat: Seiten, mit deren Hilfe thematisch gleiche Artikel alphabetisch aufgelistet werden; siehe Hilfe:Kategorien. * Kategorienseite: Wird der Link zu einer Kategorie angeklickt, wird die jeweilige Kategorienseite angezeigt. * KB: ist in der Versionsgeschichte keine eigene Abkürzung, sondern lediglich die Verbindung von K''' (Kleine Änderung) und '''B (Bot-Änderung) L * LA: Löschantrag * Link: Verweistechnik im HTML-Verfahren (Hypertext). Klickt man auf ein „verlinktes“ Wort, dann kommt man zu einer anderen Internetseite (siehe Hilfe:Links). * Linkfix: Korrektur eines Links. Ein Link kann von Anfang an falsch gesetzt sein, z. B. auf eine Begriffsklärungsseite anstatt auf das richtige Linkziel verweisen. Ein Link kann aber auch ursprünglich richtig gewesen sein und durch Ereignisse wie z. B. Verschiebungen korrekturbedürftig werden. Auch externe Links können "gefixt", d. h. korrigiert, werden. * Lizenz: Siehe: Hilfe:Lizenz. * Löschantrag (LA): Wenn ein Benutzer meint, ein Artikel sei nicht relevant oder entspräche anderen Richtlinien nicht, kann er ihn zur Löschung vorschlagen. M * Missbrauchsfilter (edit filter oder abuse filter): ein vielseitig einsetzbares Werkzeug zur Bekämpfung von Vandalismus; siehe Hilfe:Missbrauchsfilter. N * Namensraum: Die Seiten in eines Wikis sind auf sog. Namensräume (namespace) verteilt. Diese Seite hier gehört beispielsweise zum Namensraum „Hilfe“ und hat dementsprechend das Präfix „Hilfe:“ vorangestellt. Andere Namensräume sind „Datei:“, „Benutzer:“, „Diskussion:“. Die eigentlichen Artikel mit enzyklopädischem Inhalt befinden sich im so genannten Artikelnamensraum und haben kein Präfix; siehe Hilfe:Namensräume. * Nulledit: Bearbeitung, bei der nichts verändert wird. Das hat dieselbe Auswirkung wie der #Purge-Befehl, ein Leeren des Servercaches. O * OP: Der original poster ist die Person, die mit ihrem Beitrag einen Thread eröffnet. * OT: Off topic = abseits des eigentlichen Themas P * Pipelink: Ist ein interner Link, der durch das nachgesetzte Zeichen | (pipe) anders dargestellt wird, um in den Fließtext zu passen. * Präfix: Bei dieser Seite „Hilfe:Glossar“ ist Hilfe: der Präfix. * protokollrelativer URL / Link: Eine relative URL, damit man sich mit dem gleichen Netzwerkprotokoll (http bzw. https) zwischen Wikimedia-Projekten bewegen kann. Beispiel: //community.fandom.com/de/wiki/Hilfe:Glossar für diese Seite. * Purge, purgen: Mit dem Purge-Befehl werden die Server, die zwischen dem lesenden Nutzer und der eigentlichen Wikidatenbank stehen und als Zwischenspeicher dienen, dazu gebracht, die Seite erneut aus der Datenbank zu generieren. Hilft oft, wenn Aktualisierungen und neue Versionen nicht oder fehlerhaft angezeigt werden. Q * Quelltext: Allgemein wird der Text, der bei der Bearbeitung einer Seite aufgerufen wird, als „Quelltext“ bezeichnet. In ihm, dem Hilfe:Wikitext, wird neben dem Textinhalt auch Aussehen und Verhalten einer Seite festgeschrieben. Er dient der Formatierung und besteht zumeist aus Text, der mit einer einfachen Syntax oder Tags formatiert werden kann. R * Redirect, redir: Englischsprachige Abkürzung für Weiterleitung. * registriert sein, sich registrieren: Wer sich registriert, legt ein Benutzerkonto an und kann sich danach mit seinem eigenen Benutzernamen #anmelden; siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto. * revertieren, revert, rv (engl.): Siehe Hilfe:Rückgängig machen * Rollback: Hilfe:Zurücksetzen. * Rotlink: Ein Wikilink auf einen noch nicht existierenden Artikel, der von der Software rot statt blau angezeigt wird. Beim Anlegen einer Seite unter dem betreffenden Stichwort wird der Link blau gemacht. S * Sackgassenartikel: Ein Artikel, der keine Links zu anderen Artikeln enthält (meist neue, noch nicht #wikifizierte Seiten). Siehe Spezial:Sackgassenseiten. * Seite: Ein unter einem eindeutigen Namen in der Datenbank gespeicherter Text. Jedem Seitennamen kann höchstens eine Seite zugeordnet sein, es kann also keine zwei verschiedenen Seiten mit dem gleichen Namen geben. Eine Seite besitzt eine Versionsgeschichte und kann bearbeitet werden (Ausnahmen sind die Spezialseiten). Außerdem ist jede Seite einem Namensraum zugeordnet. Seiten, die sich im enzyklopädischen Namensraum befinden – also Seiten deren Name kein Präfix wie „Diskussion:“ besitzen – nennt man Artikel. * Seitensperre: Eine Seite kann gesperrt werden, so dass sie nur noch durch bestimmte Benutzergruppen bearbeitet werden kann – beispielsweise wenn sie stark von Vandalismus oder von einem Edit-War betroffen ist; siehe Hilfe:Seitenschutz. * Signatur: Die „Unterschrift“ eines Benutzers in einer Diskussionsseite. Dazu tippt man ~~~~ hinter seinen Beitrag bzw. drückt auf den entsprechenden Knopf in der Liste oberhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters – siehe Hilfe:Signatur. * Skin: Englisch für ‚Haut‘, gemeint ist das allgemeine Design eines Wikis. Siehe: Hilfe:Skin * Sockenpuppe (sock puppet): Zweit-Account eines Benutzers, der manchmal missbräuchlich eingesetzt wird, etwa um Diskussionen anzuheizen und zu trollen. Siehe auch: Hilfe:Sockenpuppen * Spam: Artikel oder Änderungen an Artikeln, die nur zu Werbezwecken dienen. * Sperre, gesperrt: unterschieden wird zwischen Seitensperre und Benutzersperre; es wird immer ein Sperrgrund angegeben, also der Anlass bzw. die Begründung für eine Sperre. * Spezialseiten: Seiten, deren Inhalte von der Wiki-Software automatisch erstellt werden, siehe Hilfe:Spezialseiten. * Stub: Als Stub (Plur. Stubs, engl. stub "Stummel") wird ein kurzer Artikel bezeichnet, der Ausbau benötigt. Das Konzept des Stubs entstammt der Wikipedia. T * Tippo, Typo: Tippfehler, z. B. als Bearbeitungskommentar bei der Korrektur eines Tipp-, Rechtschreib- oder Zeichensetzungsfehlers ("Typo" kann auch "typografische Korrektur" bedeuten). * TOC: Abkürzung für table of contents, das Inhaltsverzeichnis eines Artikels; siehe Hilfe:Inhaltsverzeichnis. U * Unterseite: Unterseiten sind Seiten, die einer „normalen“ Inhaltsseite hierarchisch untergeordnet sind. * URV: Urheberrechtsverletzung. V * Vandalismus: Änderungen an einer Seite, die sie vorsätzlich beschädigen, siehe Hilfe:Vandalismus. * VE: Visual Editor, Standard-Editor zum Bearbeiten von Fandom-Wikis. * Verschieben: Wer einen Artikel verschiebt, der gibt ihm einen anderen Namen. Dabei sorgt die Software automatisch dafür, dass vom alten Namen automatisch eine Weiterleitung zum Neuen erstellt wird. Wurde der Artikel verschoben, weil der Artikeltitel inkorrekt war, wird die somit unerwünschte automatisch erstellte weiterleitende Seite als Verschieberest (abgekürzt: VR) bezeichnet und häufig mit dieser Begründung mit einem Schnelllöschantrag bedacht. Zu Details siehe: Hilfe:Verschieben. * Version, Versionsgeschichte, VG: Hat jemand an einem Artikel etwas geändert, dann entsteht eine neue Artikelversion. In der Versionsgeschichte sind die einzelnen Versionen in zeitlicher Abfolge aufgelistet. * Vollsperrung: Seiten können nur von Administratoren bearbeitet werden. * Vorlage: Siehe Hilfe:Vorlagen. W * WEB, Weblink: Ein externer Link, also auf eine Seite außerhalb von Fandom, im Gegensatz zu einem #internen Link. * Weiterleitung: Seite, die als alternativer Titel für eine andere Seite fungiert. Wird eine Weiterleitung aufgerufen, leitet sie den Besucher stattdessen zu einer anderen Seite. Siehe: Hilfe:Weiterleitung. * Wiki: Ein Wiki ist eine Website, deren Seiten nicht nur gelesen sondern auch verändert, also beschrieben (editiert) werden können. * wikifizieren: Von to wikify. Ein Artikel soll dem Wiki-Stil entsprechend geschrieben und formatiert sein, beispielsweise verlinkt werden und in Kategorien eingeordnet sein. * Wikilink: Der Verweis (Link) auf eine andere Seite desselben Wiki-Projekts. Siehe: Hilfe:Links. * Wikimedia Commons: Siehe Commons. Z * Zugangsdaten: Diejenigen Benutzerdaten, die zum Anmelden nötig sind, also Benutzername und Passwort. * Zusammenfassung, Zusammenfassungszeile, ZQ, ZuQ: ein kurzer Kommentar, den jeder bei Bearbeitung einer Seite in ein Feld unterhalb des Textbearbeitungsbereichs eintragen kann – und tunlichst auch sollte! Legt man hier in kurzer Form dar, was man geändert hat und warum, so vermeidet man manchen Konflikt mit anderen Benutzern, die den Grund der Änderung nicht verstehen und dann vielleicht revertieren mit der Begründung, sie sei unbegründet. Da die Zusammenfassungszeile nur begrenzt Platz bietet, sollte man bei ausgiebiger begründeten Änderungen die Begründung auf der Diskussionsseite darlegen und in der Zusammenfassung darauf verweisen. Mehr Hilfe ca:Ajuda:Esbossos en:Help:Glossary es:Ayuda:Glosario fi:Ohje:Wikisanasto fr:Aide:Glossaire ja:ヘルプ:用語集 nl:Help:Woordenboek pl:Pomoc:Zalążki pt:Ajuda:Glossário zh:Help:詞彙表 Kategorie:Hilfe